Hear, Heart, the Beat of Goodnight
by silvestris.silvia
Summary: AU. Kira Kira Café vs. Wammy's Coffee Corner — The two shops have fought each other for three long years, but only one of them will remain in the Heartbeat shopping plaza in one month's time. Neither Light Yagami nor L Lawliet is prepared to lose to the other barista. But are they prepared for ... ? (Written for mr-frog-man on Tumblr's Lawlight Week Exchange)


**Hear, Heart, the Beat of Goodnight**

 _'_ _Here's hope that tomorrow you'll realise coffee-making is a_ human _art. Someone who just relies on a cheap, lifeless machine cannot become a real coffee master.'_

 _'_ _Mind how you talk about My Wammy's invention. He made a name with his coffee in London long before your father was born. I've been learning from the best since the age of ten.'_

* * *

No one could explain why the two cafés at the twelve-level Heartbeat shopping mall were both located on the same floor with less than five metres distance between them. Nor did anyone know why there had to be two open cafés selling coffees and muffins when there was not even a proper restaurant in the shopping complex.

The arrangement simply did not sound reasonable business-wise, but it must be said that the owners of Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner were very kind people and had always wished the other café the best form of peace.

'Rest in peace'.

Their wishes gained a new fervour when _Investigation_ , the town's best-selling newspaper, published the following article:

 _EXCLUSIVE:_

 _Heartbeat revamp post-Yotsuba purchase_

 _Add bistro, cut café_

 _Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner have long been the only choices for hungry shoppers at the labyrinth that is Heartbeat. The lack of diversity has been the complaint of many. NOT ANYMORE! Your faithful Investigators, Shuichi Aizawa and Kanzo Mogi, are able to confirm the upcoming addition of a gourmet restaurant in the town's largest shopping mall. Yotsuba Corporation, the new owner of Heartbeat, has plans to improve…_

 _… '_ _We don't want two similar cafés. One is perfectly enough and the other will be replaced by Yotsuba Gourmet, which will provide more seats and a larger variety of food choices with increased space and investment.' Arayoshi Hatori, Yotsuba's Vice President of Marketing, claimed the land owner will decide which café needs to say goodbye in the next month. 'Quality and popularity are essential criteria for consideration when we make plans for any premises under Yotsuba's wing.'_

 _Who will stay and who will fade? Our fellow Investigators will be checking on the 'quality' and 'popularity' of Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner in this upcoming month. The battle is on. Stay tuned to see who will survive!_

'Worthless paper. As if they actually had any influence on Yotsuba's decision.' At Kira Kira Café, Teru Mikami closed his issue of _Investigation_ and muttered contemptuously.

'Light, what should we do?' Misa Amane asked.

With hearts in their eyes, she and Kiyomi Takada (the newest of the four full-time workers) watched Light Yagami, the handsome owner of Kira Kira Café in his late twenties, rest his chin on the back of one hand while contemplating an answer. 'A newspaper may not influence Yotsuba directly, but it can influence the public, and consumers' opinion may affect our business and shape Yotsuba's opinion.' Light reasoned. 'I wonder how _Investigation_ is planning to do this 'checking'. _Anyhow, we have to…_ '

'A wise business decision. I've always thought there's no need for two coffee shops so close to each other.' On the other side of Heartbeat 3/F, Nate River of Wammy's Coffee Corner offered his very sensible comment regarding the Yotsuba Corporation's business plan.

'And that's all you have to say? That it's good we're facing a survival crisis right now?'

Nate took a little time to play with his hair (which, for some reason, was white despite his young age) before responding, '… there won't be a crisis if we win, Mihael.'

Mihael Keehl sprang up and Mail Jeevas, who was sitting next to him, yelped in pain when Mihael's left shoulder haphazardly bumped into his right arm.

But before Mihael could open his mouth, the last and eldest participant in this conversation spoke. 'We should make Wammy's as popular as possible, serving the best coffee and snacks we can. Let the reporters and other people "check on" us and attest to our superiority over Kira Kira. _Anyhow, we have to…_ ' The dark bags under his eyes might have made another person look exhausted, but they totally failed to hide the sharpness in L Lawliet's gaze towards the 'enemy's territory'.

Neither café had walls and L's unfriendly regard soon met its rival in Light's intense glare. Neither person bothered to greet or acknowledge the other's existence in any way.

' _…_ _we have to send them packing._ '

* * *

 _'_ _I saw that Mrs Yagami was very interested in Wammy's seven types of latte this afternoon, but was too polite to actually ask.'_

 _'_ _She was just interested in the drawings on your banner. And that wasn't even your own doing. You just asked that Linda girl whom River knows to draw for you.'_

 _'_ _But can't Master Kira Kira actually keep mama's attention with his own coffee?'_

 _'_ _She just happened to look around when I talked with my sister. And I should mention that Sayu doesn't drink coffee except those that I make. She hates everything that's on sale elsewhere but begs me to make her café au lait every day in high school. That's why I began making coffee and getting better day by day at such a young age.'_

* * *

Same as many people who visited Heartbeat for the first time, the two men ogled at Kira Kira Café on their left and Wammy's Coffee Corner on their right, seemingly unsure which way they should head for.

'Hey, since these two cafés have to kill the other if they want to stay after the revamp, what d'you think they'll do? Maybe wage a price war?' The slightly taller man wore his large rucksack in the front instead of at the back, and although he was busy searching for something inside the bag's main pocket, it did not hinder his passion for gossip.

The other man, shorter but with shoulders a little broader, did not carry a bag but had a digital camera around his neck—a tourist?—and he was quick at dismissal. 'No, that'd just look desperate… What are you looking for?'

Staggering as he dug into the rucksack aggressively, the taller man collided with two other walkers (who entered Kira Kira and Wammy's, respectively) before answering, 'I can't find my pen… where is it?'

'Mind you don't drop anything or bump into more people.'

The banal exchange would have completely escaped everyone's attention—no one would have cared enough to question why a tourist would need a pen in the middle of a shopping mall—but all was changed when a 91 mm × 55 mm piece of paper chose this exact moment to leap out of the rucksack. Its spectacular consecutive somersaults would put most Olympic gymnasts to shame, but what truly captured the audience's attention was the large, red logo blazoned on it. When it finally landed on the corridor between the two coffee shops, there was no mistaking what it was.

The signature magnifying glass printed on every issue of _Investigation_.

Reacting as quickly as he could, its owner stooped and covered the logo with one palm. He then cautiously picked it up, confirmed that the name _Touta Matsuda_ was still attached to the other side of the card (as if it could run away), and slipped it back into his rucksack.

When he stood up, Matsuda gave a tentative thump-up to his fellow Investigator, but Hideki Ide rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Fool, you immediately trying to cover the logo just makes us more suspicious! If anyone has seen it, we can't even pretend to have just received the business card from a random reporter!'

Matsuda shuddered. 'But we're supposed to be "secret customers"… well, no one has been looking, right?'

If anyone had really been looking, it would have been easy to recognise the card's prominent logo—the corridor was very narrow and there was nothing between it and either café, after all. Gulping at the dangerous prospect, Matsuda looked around nervously.

A bespectacled, stern-looking waiter in Kira Kira was busy talking to a customer (answering queries?), while a lanky boy wearing a pair of goggles and looking like he had just entered adulthood was cleaning a desk in Wammy's. None of them had actually noticed his business card giving a gymnastic performance, right?

'Let's hope so. Anyway we should start. Which one should we try first? And I still have no idea how we're going to visit two coffee shops in one afternoon without arousing suspicion.'

'Don't worry about looking suspicious all the time, or you'll look even more suspicious!'

'And _who_ just did the most suspicious thing not a minute ago?'

'Ahem.' Both Matsuda and Ide jumped. Amid their whispered argument, they had not noticed the approach of the goggled waiter from Wammy's. 'Sorry. Is there anything I can help? Maybe you'd like a cuppa coffee? We've got excellent cappuccino.'

One hand gesturing towards Wammy's invitingly, Mail put his other hand on Matsuda's shoulder and began leading the two 'tourists' to the entrance.

Matsuda and Ide had no choice but to walk in. They missed Mail feigning holding a magnifying glass at their back, but certainly could not miss the barista who looked like he had not slept for a year, who _had_ seen Mail's signal and who then proceeded to recommend Wammy's various kinds of espresso to the two undercover reporters.

They ordered the recommended cappuccino and were seated at a pair of black and white single seater sofas. The drinks arrived quickly, but the coffee mugs had not even touched their lips when a chirpy female voice reached their table.

'What's so special about cold brew coffee, then?'

Matsuda and Ide's attention was immediately caught by Misa who, though wearing a waitress uniform, was sitting on a red plush chair just next to the entrance of Kira Kira Café, with a glass of cold coffee in her hand. She asked her question in a raised voice, ensuring that everyone at Wammy's could hear her every word clearly.

So did the person who replied to Misa. 'Cold brew coffee is made by steeping coffee ground in cold water. Compared to iced coffee which is just hot coffee cooled down, cold brew coffee is sweeter, less bitter and more mellow on the stomach. Since it doesn't need ice to cool the coffee, it is also less watery. This is another important factor why cold brew tastes so good!'

L narrowed his eyes at the sight of Light Yagami answering Misa Amane's (undoubtedly staged) question with a smug smile on his face. The young owner of Kira Kira Café had stepped out of his usual spot behind the barista table, leaving Teru Mikami (who had finished his conversation with the customer) to perform pouring some _precious_ cold brew into glasses as ostentatiously as possible.

'Cold brew takes a long time to prepare. That's why it's usually more rare and expensive, but Kira Kira Café has developed its own unique way to make cold brew coffee efficiently and at a low cost. It is the _only_ place in the entire Heartbeat plaza where you can taste this delicacy!' With a grandiose arm movement, Light concluded his pompous speech, drawing applause from Misa, all other women and a couple of men in Kira Kira and—to L's annoyance—one of the _Investigation_ reporters at the other side of the aisle.

'Matsuda, what're you doing?' Even Ide could not suppress a grimace.

'He's such a good speaker! I wish I could speak that well too!' Matsuda finally tasted the cappuccino in front of him, but his unfocused gaze suggested cold brew fantasies. L just wished he could steep the reporter (and the entire Kira Kira Café) in Antarctica for a cup of cold brew malignance.

Taking after Light's example (not that L would admit it), L slid out of Wammy's barista station and made his way towards Matsuda and Ide. Nate caught on immediately, exchanged a high five with L and went to fill in.

It took less than five seconds for L to reach the reporters' table. 'Actually you can make cold brew at home as well. What you need is just time, not any elaborate equipment. It's not that difficult. There're plenty of recipes on the Internet you can google.' He spoke in a low voice because unlike _someone_ , he did not need to be heard by people in the opposite shop.

He took a second to smile innocently at The Someone (earning a death glare in return). Then, to the shock of his audience, he shook his shoes off and stepped onto a grey single seater. Crouching in his seat, he placed the objects in his hand (which Nate had just given him in their high five) on the table—a few coffee beans and a miniature coffee machine.

'A lot of coffee tastes bitter due to a lack of precision in grinding and brewing. Coffee making is about science, especially in the case of espressos. The mixture of coffee beans and the exact time to grind them—you don't want to grind for ten seconds too short or too long because that may destroy the beans' flavour and aroma.' L dangled two coffee beans right in front of Matsuda and Ide, the faint chocolatey smell getting stronger as he waved his fingers slightly. 'But Wammy's has long perfected the best formula for that. The heat and pressure to exert through an espresso machine also requires deliberate calculation, but thanks to the innovation of Wammy's founder, Mr Quillsh Wammy…'

L droned on. Though perhaps not as charming as Kira Kira's young and handsome boss, he successfully caught Matsuda's attention with the semi-functional miniature espresso machine, and the reporter's eyes shone with wonder when the tiny buttons clicked and buzzed under L's command. Ide, who had been grumpy from the beginning, hid his face with one hand. He did not want to look at his naïve companion.

'Feel free to ask me any questions.' L concluded his demonstration with a small smile. 'I don't mind providing whatever information you'll need for writing your article. There's no point in pretending you're not from _Investigation_ any longer, I think.'

Ide added another hand. He did not want to look at this world.

* * *

 _'_ _Don't talk when you know nothing! Kira Kira Café is so much more than "an amateur playhouse". Since the day I was old enough to board a plane on my own, I've travelled with every penny I owned to learn about different coffees around the world!'_

 _'_ _Weren't you hospitalised for "drinking too much coffee" one day in Paris? I'm sure that's quintessential professionalism.'_

 _'_ _That was_ not _for drinking too much coffee. That was for drinking poorly-made, unhygienic coffee! And you can bet I've put all the lesson I learnt into Kira Kira's operation. Unlike you, who couldn't even properly remember when you've heard the other day.'_

* * *

'The mall is going to close in fifteen minutes. Mind the time, Yagami-san!'

'Thank you, sir. Leaving soon!'

'The mall is going to close in fifteen minutes. Mind the time, Lawliet-san!'

'Thanks.'

The security guard walked away while Light wiped the last water droplet off the coffee funnel. After placing both the cloth and the funnel back to their usual places, he took off his apron and grabbed his belongings, preparing to leave.

Save for the very rare days when he enjoyed a holiday, he was always the last to leave. The third floor of the Heartbeat shopping mall was almost totally silent and empty.

Except for The Enemy, the perpetual pest, of course.

Though L was acting strange. He strode out of Wammy's, walking quickly but also deliberately keeping quiet, eyes scanning for something. He kept putting a hand behind one of his ears while circulating Wammy's, but Light did not understand what he could be listening for—they were the only two people on the third floor now, and the faint rustling sounds they made certainly did not deserve special attention.

Apparently L did not find what he wanted to, because when he emerged from the back of Wammy's again, he was actually heading for _the other coffee shop_ , a most suspicious expression on his face.

Light hastened to block him when he was deemed too near Kira Kira Café. 'What do you want?' Light asked, clearly not welcoming the trespasser.

L blinked at the question. After looking around and then trying to stare behind Light (who tried his best to prevent that), he finally spoke. 'Didn't you hear anything?'

 _Despite looking somewhat serious, this guy was utterly full of crap._ 'I only heard whatever sounds you've been making.' Light folded his arms and straightened himself, hoping he came off as intimidating. 'And?'

L stared and looked around again, but to no avail. 'Nothing.' He finally deadpanned and returned to Wammy's.

Now it was Light's turn to become suspicious. He paid extra attention to L's movement at the same time as he prepared to leave, but nothing happened.

L was also leaving. He usually left at the same time as Light—just before the security guard locked the mall entrances. Light had the nagging suspicion that L sometimes hid and slept in the mall at night, but he never had any proof. He just did his best to make sure L could not break into Kira Kira without him finding out (which was a difficult task because both cafés did not have doors or walls, but he had many tricks in his pocket).

L leaving the building meant Light did not have to worry about being sabotaged, but it did not automatically make his way home more enjoyable.

Even today, he still could not fathom what unkind deity could possibly make him and L Lawliet not just operate competing businesses next to each other, but also _live on the same floor in the same building_. Exasperation at divine nastiness was a loyal buddy when they boarded the same orange and green one-decker every night and day, throughout their three-year tenures in Heartbeat.

The two baristas always sat at the back row, one occupying the left-most seat and the other the right-most. The ride was quiet save for the sound of motion. Only a handful of other passengers scattered in the front while an awkward silence filled the air. Light never talked to L and vice versa, each preferring to look at the neon lights and street lights that forced insomnia onto the city.

The ride took less than fifteen minutes. Silence followed their steps off the bus, at the lobby and in the lift. As the door to the lift opened, they walked towards their respective apartment along the narrow and straight corridor, salmon pink ceramic tiles dull and fatigued under pale lighting.

Light stopped in front of the second closest door to the lift, opening his bag for the keys. L passed him without saying a word.

'Hope you sleep well tonight…' Light's murmur was soft and sudden, but certainly loud enough to be heard.

L looked over his shoulders.

'…so that you won't hallucinate non-existent voices again. Watching you do that _pains_ me so.' Light made sure L was looking at him before flashing a scornful smile.

'Or maybe you'll develop better sensitivity overnight. Difficult task, I know, but senses are essential for making passable coffee. Unlike _pain_ , which you seem partial to but is actually useless.' The retort was quick and L did not even put up an expression. Instead, a staring match was declared and sharp, pitch-black eyes were fixed on dark brown, almond ones.

The match was intense but short-lived. A few seconds later, Light plucked out his keys and proceeded to open the door, while L resumed the way to his apartment. Both knew to preserve their strength for the next contest because their rivalry lasted day and night and stretched from Heartbeat to home.

If they did not win this round of sparring, there would always be another one the next night. After that, they would always board the earliest bus tomorrow and continue fighting with every cup of coffee they made. The feud had trained them well and added flavour—an unorthodox but refreshing spark of spice tinting caffeinated lives with crimson. Every night they closed their eyes to rest, they had the vision of defeating each other next day to look forward to.

But they would not be looking forward to that a month from now. Competition was now not just a game in their daily routine, but a battle of survival.

* * *

 _'_ _You know what? As much as you boast your knowledge of coffee to every customer, you only ever serve yourself affogato. It's like you're just going after the ice cream instead of the coffee. You even went for a second scoop today_ without the drink _.'_

 _No response was unforthcoming, only a stare._

 _'_ _I just find it hypocritical that you open a café, yet you seem not very interested in your own coffee. Skills can't make a barista great without passion. Why don't you open an ice cream parlour instead?'_

 _'_ _It sounds like you live off coffee alone. I thought one'd die with that, but I'm obviously ignorant of alien biology.'_

 _'_ _Who…'_

 _'_ _And your observation skills are simply excellent. We've just been neighbours for three days and you already conclude that I like ice cream more than coffee. In fact, I'm just experimenting making ice cream with Wammy's own coffee. I haven't even eaten anything except affogato these days.'_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Coffee to you is just coffee, but to me it can live in anything. Revise your slogan. Passion can't make a barista great without imagination.'_

* * *

Under the enthusiasm (read: pressure) of the two café owners, Matsuda and Ide visited two more times and acquired more than enough materials to write in the Life section of _Investigation_ a series of articles which, spinning the angle of competition, were actually just introducing Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner to the readership. Though unskilled in masquerading themselves, the pair proved to be proficient journalists. Their appeal to 'visit the cafés and choose the winner yourself, dear reader' worked—three weeks saw a noteworthy increase in the customer toll of both shops.

The scythe awaited the losing shop in one week's time, and tension and anxiety shrouded all staff members of both sides. Even without prompting, all full-time staff had opted to take no leave before they could be certain of their café's fate. Light began to have bizarre dreams of first-class Robusta coffee beans seeking a job in employment agencies or begging for money with a coffee cup on the street.

He wondered whether his arch-enemy from Wammy's was as dedicated to the welfare of coffee beans in his dreams, but L might not even have time for sleep these days. The number of nights Light suspected L of staying at the mall overnight had increased drastically. For nearly every day in the last two weeks, L would disappear right after the security guard's cue call and not be seen in the last bus at night. He would also mysteriously appear at a very early time next morning without having been in the first bus, the size of his eye bags suggesting that he had slept very little or not at all. Was he hiding at Wammy's at night, using the time when no one was in Heartbeat to invent some 'secret weapon' recipe?

Last night was another one like this and Light's solitary journey to and from home was imbued with the apprehension of not knowing what L was up to. The feeling did not abate while Light, arriving at Kira Kira in the next morning just five minutes after the mall was unlocked, found L already hunched up in one of Wammy's sofas, inspecting something tiny between his thumb and index finger.

Apprehension turned to dread as Light neared the barista station that he covered with a red cloth before leaving. One look sufficed to tell him that the creases on the cloth were _different_. Different from what he especially arranged every night before leaving, and different in a way that could only be caused by a human. Dread burst into scorching rage at the implication, pushing an incensed Light into Wammy's Coffee Corner without thinking.

It was so early in the morning and no one except L was at the café, so Light found himself standing in the middle of enemy territory in no time.

L seemed to take no offense at his nemesis butting in without invitation, which in Light's eyes confirmed his guilt. But when Light tried to grab his white, round necked T-shirt in a fit of anger, he slapped the hand away and growled threateningly.

'I don't know how you know, but you clearly deduced that someone has entered your shop last night after you left.' L said, standing up and moving defensively while Light scuttled left and right for a chance to strike again. 'And you've somehow decided that it was me.'

Light took two more small steps, and then halted. 'And you're going to deny it like the liar you are, saying that I have no proof.' The venom in his voice might be alarming, but Light did not motion further because what he just said was technically true. That L had stayed overnight was his _suspicion_. Though the older barista definitely had motivation to sabotage Kira Kira, he obviously would not be stupid enough to give himself away, and Light would have to find out on his own what the other man had done. 'You better not let me find the proof, then. Sorry for disturbing.' Light turned away tensely, without meaning his apology.

'The culprit did _not_ have time to do anything, because I scared him away before he could.'

Light swung back angrily at the implication of L's words. 'So you _admit_ you were here last night!'

'And why do you think I'm admitting this to you?'

'You somehow want to win my trust, but _fabricating_ a trespasser is hardly believable enough to achieve what you want.'

'Ah, but there's not an ounce of trust in you. You're as pressed out as the coffee beans in an espresso machine.'

Light began indignantly but L continued despite that. 'I wouldn't fabricate an unbelievable tale because I know it wouldn't work. I'm only saying this because it's the truth. I have two more things to say. The second thing is that I invite you to stay behind, starting tonight. I believe the person may come back within this week, maybe on this very night.'

'… What? And you said "second"?'

'The first thing is that I invite you to look at this.' L handed Light what he was keeping in his palm all this while.

* * *

 _'_ _I don't know whether I should wish that you and Keehl would make peace or wish you be rid of him. I've never had this problem, so I don't really understand the hardship when even your staff doesn't agree with how you make coffee.'_

 _'_ _I don't really understand the happiness of having to run a bunch of drooling puppets around oneself either. But I guess some people just need constant admiration from blind followers.'_

 _'_ _Will you lose your voice without spitting insult on innocent people? Everyone now working full-time at Kira Kira has all been my faithful customers at one time! My staff admire me because they appreciate my coffee! Yours can't even be paid to praise your lousy drinks.'_

 _'_ _Well, if you must know, all of_ my _full-time staff have been Mr Wammy's protégés and I'm training them to open their own coffee shops one day, to spread Mr Wammy's coffee philosophy posthumously. Dissonance is encouraged because it helps them learn and I don't need the world to revolve around me. And anyway, once they give their idea more thought and taste, they'll finally realise that I'm right.'_

 _'…_ _you don't need the world to revolve around you but "they'll finally realise that I'm right"… very convincing, absolutely inspirational…'_

 _'…_ _pot calling kettle black…'_

* * *

Light's feet trembled slightly as they touched the vinyl flooring without the protection of shoe soles. Wearing just socks in a public area made Light feel more exposed than he actually was, and he could not help but doubt his decision to stay at the mall overnight with L.

'Don't give me that face. We need to be as quiet as possible as we move and your boots are too loud. Wear shoes with rubber soles next time.'

As if he could have predicted this when he chose his footwear in the morning. _And as if there would be a next time._

L had studied the blind spots of the mall's surveillance cameras and the security guards' routines very well. Working together, the two men successfully stole two spare keys from the large set in the security office and hid in the female restroom opposite it (they knew no female guard was on duty today and decided that it was the best strategic position).

Technically, they only had to wait until all security guards locked and left the building. Guards were only stationed _outside_ the mall at night, and when the morning came, nobody would have the interest to check the surveillance feed _inside_ unless there was any complaint about unexplained lost or damage of property.

But something was clearly different tonight.

'You're right.' Light hardly believed that such words could come out from his own mouth. Opening the restroom door very slightly, Light observed the movement—or lack thereof—outside. 'The last guard should have left already, but he didn't. What's he doing in the security office?'

'Bidding for time. And if I assume correctly, he'll probably switch off all surveillance cameras soon. Maybe he already did, so as not to leave any evidence of his activity. I'm pretty sure the feed was switched off last night, or he would have known it was me who scared him away with those card boxes near the boutique. But he didn't pay attention to me today, and was just generally jumpy. He probably thinks that "accidentally" switching off the feed for one or two nights is a much less serious crime than there being evidence of him actually sabotaging Heartbeat's shops.'

'But why would he do that? So now you're not _totally_ lying, but I still don't see why a security guard would have motive to harm a coffee shop.'

'Two coffee shops, I believe.'

'Whatever. If your theory is true then it's just…'

'We'll find out when we catch him in action.'

L gripped at the cufflink in his palm—the same one that he asked Light to inspect in the morning. According to L, since the time he heard odd noises before the mall closed, he had tried to stay inside at night as often as he could, hiding in a restroom from which he could detect suspicious movement around the café area, certain that Light Yagami and his cronies were plotting to strike when no one was watching over Wammy's. Last night was not any different.

Light first scoffed at the idea that he might do something underhanded at night (how distrustful must L have been to suspect such a baseless theory?), then balked when he heard about L hiding in a restroom, and was now trying hard to ignore the irony of himself doing the exact same thing.

L's wait had not been fruitless, but he was surprised to recognise the outline of the security uniform under the dim moonlight from the window, and even more so when the approaching person did not enter Wammy's Coffee Corner but Kira Kira Café.

In Light's opinion, the most dubious part in L's story was that L, upon the 'instinct that the trespasser was up to no good', decided to distract the security guard by overthrowing a pile of card boxes just outside the restroom. L claimed that he assumed the guard would come to inspect what happened and planned to ambush him then, but the man was frightened away instead, and did not emerge to tidy up the card boxes until Heartbeat was 'officially open' again. Near a chair in Kira Kira, L discovered a cufflink that belonged to a security uniform, confirming the identity of the trespasser who had nearly tripped at the exact same spot when he ran away.

'The good news is, if he's that weak-kneed and clumsy, it probably won't be that difficult to get the truth out of him, once we catch him guilty on spot.' L concluded when he finished his tale.

Light remembered being unsure whether he should believe L. '… let's say that you're telling the truth and that he'll really try whatever he wanted to try again tonight… why would you "invite" me?'

But for some inexplicable reason, he remembered the answer that followed even more.

'Because you're already making a fuss.' L continued before Light could complain. 'Because you're actually not the enemy this time. And because I know you would care and work with me to stop the ploy. Because you don't make coffee for your little sister every day and get sick in France for a security guard to harm Kira Kira Café.'

Light remembered being speechless at this explanation.

Though, at the same time, he was not that surprised. Just as L picked up on who Light Yagami was from their nightly bickering, Light also understood why L would react so drastically towards any possible threat to Heartbeat's cafés. Because L needed coffee to honour the man who raised him. Because he cockily believed that his coffee was the embodiment of perfection (like Light). And because he had devoted his life, spirit and soul to his café (also like Light).

Light understood perfectly.

He was brought back to reality by the opening of the security office's door. He signalled to L and the game was back on.

* * *

 _EXCLUSIVE:_

 _HEARTBEAT CONSPIRACY_

 _Why is the Yotsuba Corporation poisoning everyone's favourite coffee shops?_

 _Loyal readers of_ Investigation _would have been aware of the ongoing epic battle between Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner in the Heartbeat shopping complex—the war where only one can survive! Everyone in the city all have our idea of which café should stay after Heartbeat's revamp, and are eagerly awaiting the Yotsuba Corporation to announce the final winner!_

 _But what if Yotsuba does not intend there to be a winner at all?_

 _In a bold midnight excursion, the owners of the two popular coffee shops uncovered the corporate giant's egregious attempt to disgrace and oust both shops from the mall without incurring public backlash! Through employing a security guard!_

 _Shocking? Yes! Preposterous? Well, we may not have believed it ourselves if we haven't been there and_ seen it with our own eyes _! Luckily, the café owners are as brilliant as the espressos and cold brews they make, and have actually asked us to be witnesses beforehand!_

 _So this is it! The revelation of the Yotsuba Conspiracy! Brought to you first-hand by your faithful Investigators, Touta Matsuda and Hideki Ide!_

 _…_

 _Receiving Lawliet-san's signal, we evaded the outside guards (who, unlike the inside one, were innocent, as far as we know!) and entered Heartbeat. One of the locked entrances was already opened for us, and we soon stationed at a safe spot on the third floor._

 _…_

 _And it began! Unaware that everything he did was observed by FOUR pair of scrutinising eyes, the security guard unscrewed the pipe connecting to Wammy's Coffee Corner's espresso machine, pulled out a small packet and began to pour the content into the pipe!_

 _Having the evidence of crime safely recorded by the Investigators' superb night vision camera, it was time to reveal ourselves! Look at the security guard's face when he saw light coming out from two other torches, and the two coffee shop heroes standing right behind it!_

 _…_

 _It took little to persuade the culprit to tell the truth. According to him, the Yotsuba Corporation regretted its announcement to keep one café operating and wanted its new bistro, which would be directly run by Yotsuba and was considered a project of utmost importance, to be the sole premise offering food and drinks in Heartbeat._

 _But by that time, Kira Kira vs. Wammy's had already attracted much public attention thanks to_ Investigation _, and the management thought it unwise to disclose its intention without a better excuse. Therefore, they bribed the security guard to taint both coffee shops' water. When coffee lovers complained of food poisoning, Yotsuba would have the best reason in the world to expel Kira Kira and Wammy's from Heartbeat!_

 _In tears, Kurou Otoharada said he regretted accepting Yotsuba's bribe and kneeled in front of Lawliet-san and Yagami-san to ask for their forgiveness. (Though Yagami-san was too busy putting on his shoes back to reply.) Otoharada also claimed to possess evidence that would prove Yotsuba's guilt._

 _…_

 _The Yotsuba Corporation had declined comment as of publication._

* * *

Weeks after Matsuda and Ide's article scandalised the whole town, Light and L boarded the bus with satisfaction under a clear night sky. They had just ended a negotiation with the Yotsuba management and would soon see a considerable sum of money deposited in their bank accounts. They had agreed to settle out of court since they considered the damage to Yotsuba's public reputation brought by _Investigation_ 's report as sufficient revenge. The money would also allow each of them to open a bigger coffee shop at a better location.

Both Kira Kira Café and Wammy's Coffee Corner were going to leave Heartbeat once and for all.

Light had been extremely amused during the negotiation, when one of Yotsuba's men in suit offered a permanent waiver of rent as part of their compensation.

'You really thought I'd been fighting this hard because I was _scared_ of leaving your dingy mall?' He snorted. 'Kira Kira could have opened and succeeded _brilliantly_ anywhere, anytime. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing.'

Losing to Wammy's when they had been rivals for three long and hard years had been unacceptable. But the contest had ended abruptly, without either of them becoming a clear winner or loser.

The funny thing was that they seemed to have learnt and understood a great deal about each other during their rivalry. His cold brew recipe was still a top business secret, while L's espresso machine was still non-replicable, but otherwise their competitiveness had brought them close.

If they would look at each other's way, the distance between the one-decker's left most and right-most seats was in fact minimal. They would have been able to see the all of each other clearly.

But even tonight, the journey on the bus still ended in familiar silence. The wait in the lobby and in the lift was equally reticent. L and Light walked shoulder-to-shoulder, mutely, on the corridor until the latter stopped at the second door nearest the lift.

Light remained quiet. They probably would not open a coffee shop next to each other anymore. They would not compete anymore. There was no point in throwing verbal jabs anymore. Dedicated to their work as they were, they might not even see each other in this corridor often from now.

Something always disappeared along with the end of one of life's chapters, did it not?

But he made the wrong decision of wearing his bag on the left shoulder tonight, so when he turned left, he could not help but include L in his vision, and the strangely receptive man immediately glimpsed back.

Now this was awkward. Did they really have to talk? Why did he choose to wear his bag on the left?

Silence pervaded as Light chose his words carefully, but L was one step ahead.

'Now can I finally get a taste of that cold brew? Maybe I'll finally figure out how to make it after tasting.'

Light did not expect _that_. 'What?' His first reply was not very sophisticated, and he quickly remedied that by adding, 'I'm sure my cold brew isn't something you can "figure out" just by tasting it. I'm interested in why you'd ask that, though. Oh!' His voice became a little loftier. 'Maybe it's because your espresso tastes like metal and can help me work out the secret of your magic machine?'

'Don't be ridiculous. My espresso doesn't make people think of machines.'

'As far as I'm concerned, you're the dense one who just made an absurd proposal.'

'I just tried to say something different now that the situation has changed. Do you prefer that we be rude to each other even now? After resolving our rivalry and even going through a semi-alliance?'

'But what you said is still rude. Try again.'

Light found it easy slip into the familiar rhythm of banter, but he was also curious what L would do next. It was even a little amusing to watch L looking challenged by the task of saying something 'not rude'.

Finally, L blinked and his expression cleared. **'Goodnight, then.'**

He actually seemed proud of what he came up with, and Light could not resist laughter any longer. His voice exploded in the quietude of the night. He tried to stop, but '… _lame_ …' was all he managed to say before mirth took control.

'Now who is rude?'

'… Well… haha… well… I guess I'm sorry, then.' L was not at all convinced when Light still could not erase the wicked smile throughout his 'apology'.

Light took a deep breath. For some reason, even though the day had mostly gone well for him, he only felt the most relaxed now. The unexpected shot of cheeriness lifted his heart and made him fly.

When he spoke again, his smile was softer, more sincere. 'Indeed, we've been rude to each other for so long, so even the most normal greeting sounds like an improvement.'

Maybe they would board the bus together again. Or the train. Or a taxi? Or they could just invite each other for coffee, if they wanted to.

Coffee never made itself. It needed great baristas like Light Yagami and L Lawliet.

 **'** **Goodnight.'**

 **—** **Hear, Heart, the Beat of Goodnight—**

 **Author's notes:**

Fixed some typos from the Tumblr version.

I'm very shocked to have written a coffee shop AU when I don't drink coffee myself... Writing this has been a challenge, but now I finally know what cold brew, espresso and affogato are! And that it is 'espresso', not 'expresso' as I had always thought... lol

I hope you enjoyed it!

(May 12: I just realised that FFN ate all my section breaks and added them back... I really appreciate the people who read and actually favourited this when it was so difficult to read? Though I immensely appreciate anyone who would read and like this, really. ;)))) )


End file.
